Camp Rock the Boat
by Your-Little-Bonsai-Tree
Summary: Sora's dreading the next three months at camp long before he even steps foot on to camp grounds. Long before he meets his attractive roommate, Riku. Their relationship seems perfect, up until Rikus fiance pops up for a surprise visit. Ri-So. Ax-Ro. De-Ze.
1. Chapter 1

On with the new story. I got bored so as always I shall continue suppressing my boredom with new stories. At least it'll keep my mind occupied for a while. :D Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The 'Dis' that is attached to the 'Claimer' should speak for itself.  
Rated M: It's rated M because of upcoming chapters. Language. And adult situations.

_**Chapter **_**One :D**

I sighed as I tugged my suitcases out of the trunk of my dads small car. As my friends back home were indulging themselves with more than enough sea salt ice cream and watermelon I was saying goodbye to my parents. The same parents who decided it would be a good 'character builder' for me to get out of the city for three months. Three months with no contact to the outside world other then my secret phone calls and texts. Three months without my friends or family. Three months dealing with wilderness. I wanted-more than anything- to just push them out of the car and drive back home without them. See how they like feeling alone for three months. Instead I just gave them a hug and kiss goodbye and promised to text them everyday to tell them I'm okay. It made me happy to know that they still want to make sure I didn't get eaten alive by some hungry bear or some other wild animal that gets a craving for humans every now and then. "Bye dad. I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Be safe okay?"

"Okay. I promise." I gave my mom one last hug and turned to my dad.

"Behave."

"I will." I gave him a hug and pulled out the map of the camp. It said that everyone was suppose to meet at the lake house at five. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. I had about forty-five minutes to spare so I decided I would go to my cabin and put my stuff away. When I walked into my cabin there was only one boy with silver hair who was on the top bunk of the bed that was closest to the wall. I smiled as he looked down at me. "Oh you're the newbie. Uh Sora, right?" How did he know my name? "Don't worry. All the new kids names are posted on the main cabins front door. Along with the cabin they're assigned to." he said as if he read my mind. He jumped down and walked towards me. He put his hand out waiting for me to shake it. Too bad I already had my hands full. "Oh let me help you with these." he offered as he grabbed my two suitcases and plopped them down on the bottom bunk of the bed he was on. "You'll get my bottom bunk." he paused to look at me. "Unless you wanna get the top bunk." he continued thoughtfully.

"I'd love the top-" I stopped. Then I remembered that I toss and turn too much. "Uh nah. I'll take the bottom bunk." He cocked his head to the side in confusion and smiled. "Oh! Are you worried that you'll fall? If so don't worry. There are bars to keep you in. See?" He grabbed the bars to show me. "Yeah but still you were here first. It's not fair for me to take it."

"Okay how about we switch every week. Sounds like a plan Sora?" I nodded and walked over to my suitcases. I put them at the foot of the bed and laid down to rest for a second. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Riku." he got back into his place above me and hung his head over the edge to peer down at me. "Dude shut up!" I heard someone say loudly out side of our door followed by the sound of dropping suitcases and the door opening. Two boys walked in. Both were blonde but one was carrying a blue weird looking guitar. "I get the top bunk!" The one without the guitar screamed as he climbed up on the other bunk bed. "No way Roxas!"

"Haaha You should have gotten here first." Roxas mocked from the top bunk.

Riku laughed. "Demyx! There's another bunk bed dude." he pointed out. Demyx looked up and instantly cheered up. "How many people are gonna be here?" I asked Riku quietly.

"I almost didn't notice you there! You the newbie? My name's Demyx and that over there is the person who shares my parents genetics." Roxas looked down at me and with a smile he said, "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I checked the time on my phone. "Don't we have to be at the lake house at five?"

"Yeah why?" Riku asked with curiosity loaded in his voice. I looked up at him. "It's four fifty."

Roxas jumped off of the bed and darted out of the cabin followed by two other boys leaving me alone to wonder what the big deal was.

Okay, there it is. All 874 words and 4323 characters. Ahaa anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. So are alerts and favorites. So please. Don't hesitate on doing any of those.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so on with my suppression of my eternal boredom.

Disclaimer: Sadly; I do not own these characters.

_**Chapter **_**Two ;D**

When I got to the lake house it was five exactly. I quickly found where Riku was sitting with the rest of my cabin mates and decided to go sit next to them since they were the only people I knew. A tall boy with flaming red hair was chatting nonchalantly with Demyx and Roxas while Riku was just doing his own little thing on his phone. I sat down quietly next to Riku and started to text my friend Tidus a simple 'Heyyy! I miss you guys!' until a certain redhead popped in font of me causing me to fall back off the log bench thing. "So you're the newbie who's assigned to our cabin." The boy noted to himself. "Ow. What was that for?" The boy looked down at me as if he had just noticed that he caused me to plummet into the hard gravel ground beneath me. "Oh. Did I do that? My bad dude." He smiled as he reached his hand out to help me up. "Yeah you did! You scared the shit outta me." I grabbed his hand and dusted myself off before looking back up at him. "Wait-You said, '...assigned to _**our**_ cabin.' which implies that you are assigned to cabin five too. Right?"  
"Hmm you catch on quick. Now that you got that memorized..." His voice trailed off into secretive murmurs to himself.

I turned back around to sit back down and before I knew it I was, once again, laying on the floor. Something was different though. Something was under me. Some_one_ was under me. I looked down and saw a boy not much taller than I, who had silver hair that was parted right. He was grinning as if a little inside joke between him and himself just randomly popped into his head. "It seems I was too intrigued in my book to see you there. I am sorry." he said as he got out from under me and helped me up. "So I'm inferring that you are the newbie. Am I correct?" I started to mess with my hair; which I do when I get either annoyed or frustrated. I was getting tired of people knowing who I am before they meet me. "Yeah." was all I said before I sat back down.

"Can I know your name?" He asked as he bent over to grab his book. "Sora. I thought you already knew. What's your name?" He smiled and said, "Zexion. I am pleased to meet you, Sora."

"He's gonna be the 'responsible' one in our cabin." I heard Demyx say to me. "Okay so there's Riku, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and..." I paused once I got to the redhead, "...And.. Uh what's your name?"  
"Axel. Got it memorized?" I nodded and went back to my unfinished text. "Okay dumb-asses. It's time to shut your traps." Someone from the stage said loudly into the microphone. I looked towards Riku and asked him who that was.  
"That's Xigbar. He's like the sponsor I guess you could say he's also like a supervisor. If it weren't for him there wouldn't be this camp." The guy named Xigbar continued. "Kay. So for some odd reason they want me to introduce the new camp staff since you guys made the last staff run off. So we have a new swim supervisor, cook, and counselor. Get to know 'em." He walked off the stage smiling to himself.  
"Okay everyone. Everyday we all meet in the dinner hall at eight o'clock sharp for breakfast, two o'clock for lunch, and eight o'clock for dinner. There are no bed times you guys aren't in fifth grade anymore. You are expected to be on time for breakfast lunch and dinner unless you are unable to and in that case you will go directly to the camp counselor, which would be me, and explain your reason. We do not babysit. Most of the time we do not have scheduled plans and therefore we expect you to occupy yourselves. Understood?" There was a mixture of nods and verbalized understanding amongst the crowd. "As for bathing arrangements. There will be a strict policy of one per shower. There will be no showering with others." There were a bunch of playful 'Ahhwww's that rippled through the crowd along with some giggling. "I know, I know. I'm so mean. Okay in the closets of all your cabins there are three decks of cards and monopoly. Don't kill yourselves over the games. Last but not least. Please refrain from having sex. That'll be all." The guy walked off and went towards the main cabin. I turned towards Riku again. Before I got the chance to ask he answered me. "That's Terra. He was the hiking and volleyball supervisor last year but they got rid of volleyball and gave him the counselor spot."  
"Hey Sora! Demyx and I are going around to see the camp. You wanna tag along?" Axel suggested with excitement pouring out in his voice. "Hey did you forget about the rest of the cabin? I wanna go too." Roxas said with a big smile on his face. "I would like to come also." Zexion said without looking away from his book. "Do you want to come Riku?" I asked as I looked down at him. I noticed that something caused him to look worried. He hesitated but looked up at with a smile and said, "I would love to go!" He got up and took my hand in his and started to playfully jog around while waiting for the rest of our cabin to get a move on.  
Maybe the next three months weren't going to be as bad as I thought they would. Still I couldn't help but see the worried and crushed expression that was laid upon Rikus face as if someone had just run over his goldfish or flushed his puppy dog.

Yes. That's right, run over his goldfish and flushed his puppy dog. Hmm I wonder where this is going to take us. Anyways, tell me what you think. Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to:

Those who added my story to their favorites list: Fangedthorns. Suzu Merciolago. Kingdom hearts birth by sleep.

Those who alerted my story: Astronelson. Kingdom hearts birth by sleep.

And to everyone else who read my story! It is greatly appreciated! I'm glad you guys like it!

Disclaimer: It will be a day filled with snowballs in hell when I own the Kingdom Hearts characters. Oh well.

**Chapter _Three :D_**

Trying my best not to fall was proving to be difficult so I spent most of the time on the ground or grabbing onto someone else which caused us both to fall. "Ow." I exclaimed after my fiftieth fall. Riku looked back at me and giggled to himself before holding his hand out and saying, "Just hold my hand. I'd rather have you come back to the cabin not bleeding everywhere." I blushed but grabbed his hand.

"What time is it?" Roxas asked in the middle of a yawn. With my free hand I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Seven twenty five." I replied. Demyxs stomach let out a loud growl. "You guys want to head back to the dinner hall?" We all nodded simultaneously as we turned back around to go eat.

"Hey Demyx!" Someone called when we got to the dinner hall. Demyx smiled and ran over by him to sit down. The rest of us decided to sit together at a small secluded table closest to the table of food. "Quiet down." Terra said over the roaring of laughter and yelling of kids. "You guys will get your food one table at a time. Starting with this table." Terra pointed to our table. As we got up I realized that I was still holding Rikus hand I blushed deep red before letting go and grabbing a plate. Our dinner was somewhat silent other then a few simple 'pass the salt's. Every now and then someone at our table would start up a conversation about how the past year was since they had last seen each other but other then that it was silent. When I finished eating I was told that I could go back to the cabin and that's exactly what I did. I laid down and tried to think about what my friends were doing right about then. While I was in the middle of nowhere getting feelings for someone I met not even a day ago they were probably still stuffing their faces with sea salt ice cream and spending the night at Wakas house. I sighed and looked at my phone. He still hasn't replied to my text. What was so bad that he couldn't even reply with a simple, 'miss u 2'? I would have been happy with a stinking smiley face! "Whatever." I muttered to myself as I threw my phone at the cabin wall. "Angry much?" Riku said jokingly as he walked in with two ice creams. "Hey." I said softly. Riku handed me an ice cream and sat on the bed next to me. He looked at me with confusion filling his eyes. "What's the matter, Beautiful?" I smiled at the sudden nickname. I can't honestly say that I didn't like it. "Nothing."

"Will you tell me when you're ready?" Riku asked before taking a bite of his ice cream stick. I nodded and grabbed my phone. I sent my mom and dad a text saying that I miss them, just ate dinner, and that I'm safe. I just realized that my phone has amazing coverage.

Boredom overcame me so I grabbed my notebook and began to draw. Soon after I finished drawing my name in bubble letters Demyx walked into the cabin along with Roxas. "Aye you guys wanna play cards or something?" Demyx asked as he plopped down on the floor. "How about rock paper scissors?" Roxas suggested.

"Rock paper scissors?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yeah it's fun!" Demyx replied.

"Doesn't it get boring?" I asked as Roxas smiled and laughed to himself. "Not the way we play it." He replied.

"How about we play monopoly instead? We don't want to scare the newbie on his very first day, now do we?" Riku said quietly without looking up from the book he was now reading. Everyone nodded as Roxas got up and grabbed monopoly from the closet.

Mmkay sorry for the shortness but I want to make the next chapter about the nice monopoly session they have... ehhh anyways, tell me what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So I get it. I have no life. Ahaa anyways I'm super happy that all of you guys seem to like it so far! It means a lot to me.

Special thanks to: sasunaruisluv for the awesome review!

Disclaimer: Must you rub it in my face?

**Chapter _Four ;D_**

I got off my bed and quietly sat down next to Riku who also decided to sit on the floor with Demyx and Roxas. "What piece do you wanna be Sora?" Roxas asked. "Umm I don't care... the dog would be fine." Demyx chose to be the battleship. Roxas chose the iron. Riku chose the horse and rider piece. As Roxas was putting the cards down Axel and Zexion came in. "You guys are starting a game without us?" Axel exclaimed. "How could you abandon us like this?" he continued dramatically.

"Oh Axel. When did you get here?" Riku asked as if he didn't know Axel was there to begin with. Axel sighed and sat down next to Roxas. "Who do you wanna be?" Roxas asked as he finished putting the cards in their rightful positions. He looked up to see Axels face covered in a deep shade of red until he looked away and replied. "Th-the thimble is, uh, fine." Roxas smiled and put the thimble down next to the rest of our pieces.

Demyx frowned and looked up at Zexion who was reading a book. He shook his head and grabbed the dice to roll. I shot him a glare and gestured to Zexion. "You wanna play?"Demyx asked softly while looking up at him. Zexion blushed while he put his book on the bed under Demyxs. "Yes. May I sit next to you?"

"Yes, you may." Demyx answered quietly. Zexion chose to be the top hat. And thus the game began.

"So Sora. Where are you from?" Riku asked as he moved his piece to the just visiting spot in jail.

"Destiny Island. What about you guys?" I answered as I rolled the dice. "Twilight Town." Riku answered. "Me and Demyx are from Twilight Town also." Roxas said. "Axel and I are from The World That Never Was." I couldn't help but feel like a loner. Riku had Roxas and Demyx and Axel had Zexion while I had me. I let out a sigh and ignored my self consciousness.

"What's it like?" I asked. "What's what like?" Riku looked at me with curiosity. "Ya' know. Twilight Town. What's it like?"

"Boring." Riku said. "It's like the epic black abyss of boredom." Demyx added. Roxas laughed and added, "It's full of obsessed girls."

"You're only saying that 'cause Namine is like in love with you and she won't leave you alone!" Demyx burst out loud. "I don't like her like that!" Roxas said defensively. "Or.." Riku started. "You just don't like girls!" Demyx finished as he dodged Roxas' playful punch. "I'm not gay!"

"Or..." Riku started again. "You're still trapped in the closet!" Demyx laughed. "I am not trapped in any closet!" he said getting frustrated. Riku and Demyx looked at each other with huge grins as they picked him up and threw him in the closet. They quickly closed the door behind him and started laughing hysterically. Axel frowned. "You guys are so mean! I'm not the only gay one in this cabin!" Roxas yelled as he banged repeatedly on the door. "With the way Zexion and Demyx look at each other and blush like annoying eight year old girls I'm surprised they haven't dropped their pants and had sex already!" Demyx stopped laughing and looked at Zexion who was now the color of an extremely ripened tomato.

"And dude, Riku! It's obvious that you're gay! Before you say that **_I'm_** still trapped in the closet why don't you check out **_your own_** surroundings." Roxas yelled angrily. "Why don't you guys admit **_your_** own feelings?"

Riku opened up the door and climbed up to the top bunk of our bed. He stood up and looked down at Roxas. "You want me to admit my feelings? Fine then." He turned to look at me. "Dear Sora! I am madly sexually attracted to you. You are amazing! Sincerely, Riku!" He announced before doing a front flip and landing right in front of me. He turned proudly towards Roxas and said, "I can admit my feelings." He smiled and looked back and forth between Axel and Roxas. "Can you two admit yours?" He walked out of the room leaving an unfinished game of monopoly and five very awkwardly silent boys.

So there it is. The truth is out. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Chapter 5

-Okay... My goal is to at least get to chapter fifteen before the school year starts. Hmm at the pace I'm going I might actually get there! :D Cross your fingers!  
Before the story I want to thank: RawrSakiCupcake for putting my story on their alert list. :D P.S. I love your pen name!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi would just 'mysteriously' disappear (Drown in the middle of the wide open ocean) and there would be a lot more Sora-Riku moments! But I do not live in such a marvelous world. :( oh well...

**Chapter **_**Five :D**_

I smiled awkwardly and went towards the door. "Sooo... You like me?" I heard Axel ask Roxas before I left.

"Riku?" I called out as I walked around towards the back of the cabin, "Hey there." I said as I saw him sitting against a tree trunk. He looked up and smiled.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you back there." He said quietly. "Nah don't be sorry." I sat on his lap facing him. He blushed and looked away. "What's wrong?" I got off of him and sat next to him instead.

"Nothing." He muttered. I took his hand in mine and rubbed his thumb with mine. "Dear Riku, It is okay to like me or as you would put it, be 'madly sexually attracted' to me. In truth, I like you too. Sincerely, Sora." I said without looking away from our intertwined fingers.

"You do?" I nodded. I kissed him softly on his cheek not trying to rush into anything. He turned bright red before returning the favor. It was my turn to be red. I quickly snapped out of it and got back onto Rikus lap. "Guess what." Riku said softly with a hint of sensuality in his voice. "What?"

"You're beautiful." he replied before delicately pressing his lips against mine. When we finally parted I said, "Guess what." He ran his fingers through my hair before asking, "What?"

"You're an amazing kisser." I kissed him back. As we started to deepen the kiss a sudden ray of light decided to shine on us. I was so startled that I screamed and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for Riku grabbing me.

"God damn, Terra! You scared the shit outta us!" Riku was scared? He sure as hell didn't seem like it. "Well maybe you shouldn't sneak out to make out in the middle of the night." Terra suggested.

I got up and helped Riku to get up as I said, "We didn't 'sneak' outside. We did no sneaking whatsoever. We just simply walked out. There was no elaborate schemes or anything." Riku smiled and dusted himself off. "Just get back into your cabin." Terra said smiling.

When we got into our cabin Riku laid down as I grabbed my notebook. "What's in that notebook of yours?" Riku asked almost inaudibly quiet. "Just stories and drawings. Random things."

"Read to me." he said innocently. "What do you want me to read?" I sat next to him.

"Your most favorite story you've written." I thought back to my favorite eighth grade assignment. We were studying fairy-tales and at the end of the unit we had to come up with our own fairy-tales. I decided to do mine on two guys who found their own 'modern day' fairytale. I flipped to the page that had a huge 'A+' written on the top right corner along with a little note from my teacher encouraging me to publish a book when I got older and began to read. "Once upon a time there was a boy, not much different from you and I. His father was cold hearted and stuck in the old days. His mother was his hero. And like much more kid his age, he had a secret." And thus the story went on. Alex found Mike and fell passionately in love with him.

"Alex learned that fairy-tales weren't only meant to live through the imagination of little girls. He learned that everyone (no matter what the details of their life included) deserves love. Alex and Mike lived happily ever after in their own magical fairytale. Muchacho!" I said finishing the story. I looked down at the peaceful looking silver haired beauty next to me. He was softly snoring as I kissed him goodnight and put back my notebook as quietly as possible. I fell asleep smiling like a giddy girl who just recieved her first kiss.

Somewhere in the middle of night I had fallen off of the top bunk. I groaned about the fall but crawled back into my bed and fell back asleep holding my pillow.

-Ahww! I apologize, again, for the very disappointing length I just thought that this was a cute way to end this chapter. Please please please tell me what you think whether it's good or bad I want to know how I'm doing. I'm glad that you guys seem to like it so far!

Umm on a side note: Yes I did write that fairytale for a school assignment last school year. If you guys would like to read it then I will type it up, put it on fictionpress and send you the link. I think it turned out pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6

-Okay so... yeah. I'm just going to continue suppressing the fact that have no life. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Life isn't that fair, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter **_**Six ;D**

"Ahw look at Sora." I heard Demyx say in the voice you use for babies or cute little puppies. "Isn't he so cute." Roxas continued. I opened my eyes slowly. When they were completely opened I looked at what I thought was my pillow and proceeded to scream my ass off. Apparently I didn't climb back into _my_ bed after the fall, instead I accidentally climbed into into _Rikus_ and it wasn't a pillow I was cuddling all night; it was Riku. Riku turned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." I got off of the floor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Riku got up and gave me a great big hug. "Thanks for reading to me. I had a dream for the first time in ages!"

"No problem." I smiled and checked the time on my phone. "It's five thirty in the fucking morning!" I exclaimed at Demyx. "What the hell possessed you to wake me up before sun-fucking-rise!" I yelled angrily. I hated mornings. I hated waking up before necessary. I hated people who woke me up before it was necessary the most. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door as he said, "Trust me you'll wanna be awake for this everyday!"

Demyx dragged me down to the small dock that lead into the large lake. Riku shoved Demyx off of me and took my hand in his. He sat down at the end of the dock and gestured for me to sit on his lap. So far, I had to admit, I was glad that I woke up early. Axel walked up behind us and handed us ice cream as the rest of our cabin sat on both sides of Riku and I. I was happy. For once there was no drama no complications no competitions just me my friends and my boyfriend.

I sat there quietly not trying to disturb the serene environment as the sun cautiously began to sneak its way above the horizon. It had to have it's spot on my mental list of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on; right after Riku.

Sunshine crept up the horizon, sparkled off the lake, shone through the space between trees, and finally came up far enough to shine in the camp. It was a breathtaking experience. I grew up on a secluded island and saw plenty of sunrises but this one was way better. It was magical. It was special.

I looked at Riku. His eyes sparkled and reflected the beautiful scenery in front of us. It was definitely a beautiful sight. When he realized I was staring at him he blushed deep red, ran his fingers through my hair, and gave me a kiss on my lips. "It's beautiful, isn't it." he whispered in my ear. "Yeah. You are." I whispered back. I sighed and kissed him before I got up to stretch. "I think we should grabbed showers before anyone else wakes up." I suggested while holding my hand out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and got up.

Riku and I took showers and when I walked out of the shower stall I got changed. "You should be taking those off." I heard Riku say jokingly as I put on my shorts.

"Breakfast is starting." Demyx said as he opened the cabin door. Riku and I walked to the dinner hall with our arms wrapped around each other. His left arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my right arm was wrapped around his waist since I was much shorter than him.

"I'll grab your breakfast, 'kay sweetie?" Riku offered as he let go of me. "Yeah thanks. I just want two pancakes okay." I sat down at our table and started to mess with a loose string on my shirt. When I looked up I saw a boy about my age staring me down. When he realized I saw him he waved and blew me a kiss. I blushed and looked down hoping that Riku didn't see him flirting with me. I looked up when someone put a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of me. Riku shot a death glare at the boy and when he finally looked back over at me Riku wrapped his arms around my neck and gave a very passionate kiss. When he finally parted from my lips he stuck his tongue out at the boy. "Why'd you just do that?" I asked blushing while picking at the pancakes with my fork. "Because I'm spontaneous."

"It had nothing to do with the fact that a guy, that I've never talked to in my life, just blew me a kiss?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. It has almost everything to do with that _pig_. _You_ are _my _boyfriend and _I_ am _yours_. He is someone who wants to get in between us. I won't let that happen." he replied calmly. Riku and I finished eating and went back to our cabin. I grabbed my phone which was blinking '_One new text message!_' it was from my mom saying that she loves me and hopes I have a fun filled day.

"Guys! You wanna go for a hike?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked through the cabin door hand in hand. Riku looked at me as if to say it was up to me. "Yeah sure." After seeing that sunrise I was hooked.

We walked through the wooded area for at least a half hour before ending up at a pond with a small waterfall flowing into it. The water fell off of the ledge slowly and gracefully landed in the semi-closed off body of water which slowly carried it off into a small creek. I had a sudden urge to jump in which must have been obvious because Riku let go of my hand and said, "Go for it babe." Without hesitation I took off my socks and shoes and right before I jumped in I took off my shirt.

The water was amazingly refreshing. The rest of the guys were standing around giggling when I came up for some air. "The water is great guys! Come in!" I exclaimed. Axel and Zexion shook their heads while Riku took off his shoes, socks and shirt. He did a cannon ball into the water and while he was still under water he tugged on my foot to dunk me. I heard him laughing as I did the same to him. I sat on the edge of the land kicking my feet under water. When Riku swam up for air he glared at me and started splashing me continuously. Axel picked me up by my underarms and threw me in. "You're so mean, Axel!" I yelled at the laughing boy while sitting back down on the ground.

Demyx began to sneak up behind Axel and shove him in. "Ohhh. You're dead Demyx!" Roxas and Axel said in unison. Riku laughed while Axel got out and threw Demyx in. Zexion eyed Roxas who was laughing his ass off about Demyx. Zexion charged towards Roxas and pushed him in. "Don't push my boyfriend!" Axel said as he knocked Zexion in the pool.

I looked around for Riku. My simple look became a frantic search when I couldn't find him. "Where's Riku?" I asked quietly. When no one answered I yelled over their laughs. "Where's Riku?"

"He probably went to take a pee." Axel said. "No he was RIGHT there!" I yelled before I jumped in. When I was completely surrounded by water I opened my eyes to look for him. I started to swim up for some air when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I got as much air as fast as I could and swam to what caught my eye. It was Riku but something red fogged the water in front of him. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface.

"What the hell happened?" Axel exclaimed while he helped me put him on the ground. "Like I know!" I started to give him CPR as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Come on Riku. Damn it come on!" I yelled angrily. I heard a cough as water flooded out of his mouth.

-Ahw poor Riku. :( review please? Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be in Rikus point of view. What a horrible way to end such a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks:

To those who favorited my story: demy kun. sasunaruisluv.

To those who alerted my story: TheAdventuresOfWaffleGirl. sasunaruisluv. Kayland Elric.

And thanks for the awesome review from: frostedxtoast

It means a lot to me.

Okay so I just wanted to remind you guys that this chapter is in Rikus' point of view.

_**Chapter Seven :D**_

"It's time for dinner Sora." I heard a voice say. It was distant. Why? Why did it seem so distant? So far away. "I'm not hungry." Sora said sharply. "You have to eat sometime, Sora."

"No I don't! Go away if you aren't gonna help Riku!" He snapped. 'Help' me? Why do I need help? Why did he sound so mad? "I suggest you leave, Terra." Demyx said seriously. I tried to open my eyes but they felt as if they were weighed down by hundred pound weights. Someone grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Why couldn't I see who it was? Why didn't I know what was going on? I tried to ask but my throat burnt. My whole body ached. What happened?

"You'll be fine. You're gonna get better okay? I promise." Soras voice rang through my ear canal. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. It was as if he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I strained to remember what happened. All that came back to me was that we were all at the pond. There was laughing and shoving and then a sharp pain came over me. I gasped and jerked up into the sitting position. I nearly drowned! How did I get out?

"Riku? Shhh. It's okay. Lay back down." Sora pleaded. I did as he said but I turned on my side to face him. I could tell he had been crying. "How," My voice cracked but I continued, "how did I get out?"

"Sora rushed in after he realized that you weren't above the water." Roxas said from the corner next to Axel. "What happened?" I asked for reassurance.

"You went under and-and something must have cut you and you couldn't swim back up." Sora said obviously trying to hold back tears. Using all of the strength I could muster up I placed my hand on his cheek trying to comfort him. "I was so scared." He paused to look around the room. "We all were." He closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears coming but it didn't work. Once the first tear hit the ground there was no stopping the rest. It tore me apart when the silent cries turned into violent sobs. I sat up and pulled him on the bed to hold him close. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm alive no need to cry. Shhh." I soothed him until his sobs quieted.

"I was so scared. I thought I found you too late. I thought that-that you know. And Zexion went to talk to the doctor and when he came back he wouldn't tell me anything. I didn't want to lose you." He said between gasps for air. "He hasn't left your side at all since yesterday. He hasn't even eaten anything other than some cheese and crackers. And even then we had to beg him to eat it. He hasn't even slept." Terra said as he walked back into the room. He was trying to make me feel bad, I could hear it in his voice. What was he up to? "Sora baby. You shouldn't have neglected yourself like that."

"I just didn't want to take the risk of you waking up when I was gone. I didn't want you to think that I abandoned you." He said quietly. "I would have understood."

"I know but still I didn't wanna take the risk of you not understanding." He said desperately. "It's okay. Just remember that I'll understand no matter what the situation is. Okay?" I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He simply nodded and grabbed my hand in his. "The next time you scare me like that I'm gonna punch you in the face." He muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"What did you say, Sora?" Axel asked. Sora smiled. "I said I love him." What a lie. I laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Are you gonna eat now, Sora?" Terra asked. Sora looked up at me and shook his head. "I'm awake now. It's okay go eat." I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay but I'm coming right back after I finish eating." He got off of my bed and kissed me goodbye. "You guys should go too." Terra said referring to the rest of my cabin. "Let Riku have some time to rest." They obliged willingly and filed out of the room. "Your relationship with that boy won't work out." Terra said when everyone else was gone.

"And why is that exactly?" I asked laying back down on my back. "Because Sora has too much love in his heart to stay with someone who doesn't know the slightest thing about emotions or love." He said with his back turned away from me.

"You don't know anything about me." I said bitterly. "Neither does Sora. That will be your down fall in this summer puppy love."

"I can tell him about me. About my past. It's not up to you to decide if it'll last or not!" I yelled before I yelped in pain. "Just think about what you've put Sora through and what you're gonna put him through again once he finds out who you really are."

"It's none of your business, Terra." I snapped as he walked out. Maybe he was right. Maybe I wasn't right for Sora but why was he doing this?

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep. A little later I felt Sora grab my hand as he sat down. He whispered "I love you."

-Sooo there you go. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Mmmkay. This chapter is going to be back in Soras point of view. Hope you enjoy! I have been experiencing very annoying writers block. I'm hoping that it'll be over with after this chapter... ugh. I apologize in advance if this chapter seems to be forced too much. I'll make it up some how...

**Thanks to: **

**Those who alerted my story:** _**ichigokazuki, Hallibel H**_

and

**The AWESOME reviews from:** _**emosango23,******__**Hallibel H**_

It means a lot! 33

Disclaimer: ….. I don't own... :(

_**Chapter**_** Eight ;D**

I woke up to the sun beaming its light through the window. When I looked up I realized that Riku wasn't beside me. I yawned and stretched my arms. "Good morning babe." Riku said from the bathroom. I walked towards him and smiled widely. "Good morning." I gave him a hug before I splashed some water on my face. Something seemed off about him. It was like he was pulling away from me. He sat on the edge of the tub while I brushed my teeth and when I hugged him he barely hugged me back. I decided I would give him some space and said, "Uh. I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. If you're up for it you can come along." I offered. "I think I'll just grab some rest. I don't wanna wear myself out too much, you know?"

"Yeah I know." I tried to kiss him but he backed up. "I'm sorry but I think I caught a cold from the water. I don't want you to get sick too." I could hear the dishonesty in his voice.

"Okay. Just tell me when you feel better." I walked out. What was wrong? Did I do something? What does he know that I don't? I was too lost in my thoughts to move out of Terras way so I ended up running into him and spilling hot coffee on the both of us. "Oh my god. I am so so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him apologetically. He slightly chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah just a little burnt." I smiled at him. "But it's okay." He patted down my chest with the napkin he had. "You good?" I nodded as he bent over to pick up the dropped Styrofoam cup. "Okay then. Have a nice day." He said as he walked into the main cabin. I looked around for Axel when I got to the dinner hall. When I saw him I grabbed a plain pancake and a cup of black coffee and sat down next to him. "Coffee?" Roxas asked. "Yeah."

"What happened to your shirt?" Demyx asked when he sat at the table. "I bumped into Terra on the way here and he dropped his coffee because of it so I'm gonna bring him a cup of coffee as a sort of apology." I explained. The boys looked at each other with serious expressions on their faces. "Is there something I don't know?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be around him so much." Axel said looking down at his plate. "Why?"

"He's a douche." Roxas said as if he was holding something back from me. "He seems nice to me."

"That's because he wants to get in your pants." Demyx explained.

"Terra isn't that type of person!"

"How do you know? You haven't been here for more than a week not to mention you're naturally naive and gullible! We've been at this camp for two summers already!" Axel said.

"He just doesn't seem like that kinda guy!" I got up and grabbed the cup of coffee. "Maybe you guys are too paranoid!" I said before I stormed off.

Terra's a counselor. How bad can he be? He seemed nice to Riku when he was hurt. They were just paranoid. I walked into the main cabin and looked at the secretary. "Um which room is Terras?" I asked quietly. The secretary pointed to the last door on the right. "Thank you." I said before I walked over to the door. "Come in." I heard Terra said when I knocked.

"Hey Terra." I greeted. He turned around surprised and said, "Oh, Sora. What a lovely surprise. Sit down."

"I just wanted to apologize for making you spill your coffee so I got you some more." I said awkwardly. I could feel tension gathering in the air as I sat down and put the coffee on his desk. Maybe the guys were right. I shouldn't be around him.

"Thanks. Ah man. Look at what I did to your shirt! I can wash it for you." He offered. I shook my head and replied, "Uh nah it's okay. This isn't a very good shirt anyway. It's fine."

"It's the least I can do. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. It's my fault." He wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay I guess."

"Come with me." He took my hand and lead me through a door which opened up into a small room. "Take off your shirt." I looked at him uncomfortably as he giggled to himself. "So that I can wash it." I took my shirt off and handed it to him.

"I don't know why anyone would be uncomfortable with your body." He muttered to himself as he shoved our shirts in the washer.

"Can I watch TV?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. Terra nodded and sat down next to me. Once again, I could feel the tension. He was closer than any camp counselor should ever be when it comes to watching TV with a camper. I tried to scoot farther away but he only scooted closer again.

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable?" he whispered softly in my ear. I turned a bright shade of red and jumped up to my feet. "I think I should go and see if Riku is okay."

"You're shirt is still washing." I ignored him and walked towards the door with him following me. As my hand neared the knob his hand came down on the door to keep it closed. I spun around planning on yelling at him but the words wouldn't come out when I noticed that our bare chests were touching. He looked down at me and said, "I don't think it's a great idea to come in my place wearing a shirt and storm out without one." He pressed me against the wall and started to wander my torso with fingers. He leaned his head down and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'd hate to know that others got the chance to look at you."

I knew then that it was a bad idea to come there. I should have listened to the others. I wanted him off of me. I wanted Riku to get him off of me. Terras lips pressed forcefully against mine as his fingers began roaming more south of my torso. I wanted him off of me. His hand started to unbutton my pants. I wanted him off of me. I wanted Riku. "Riku." I whispered before Terra deepened the kiss. Why? Why me? I had a loving boyfriend. I didn't want nor need Terra. Why couldn't he go mess up someone else' life?

-So, there it is. Terra is the big bad wolf coming through the woods to blow down Riku and Soras wonderful straw house; metaphorically speaking of course! ;D Sorry again if this is a disappointment. Tell me what you think and I'll love you forever! :D


	9. Chapter 9

-Okay; so the last chapter kind of worked out my stupid writers block. Idunno though. This one is in Rikus point of view. Hope you enjoy! :D

Thanks to: _**Hallibel H **_for the review and _**Hitomi Ao **_for adding my story to her Alert list!

Disclaimer: Just. Shove. It. :( I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to those who rightfully own them.

_**Chapter **_**Nine :D**

I tried laying back down to rest. I couldn't help but to remember Soras expression when I backed away from his kiss. He knew I was lying about the cold. Why didn't he bring it up? I sat up and sighed loudly. Sora was mad at me, I knew it even though he was too much of a nice person to admit it. I wanted to tell him what was eating at me but what if he didn't accept me? Maybe Terra was right, maybe it would be impossible for me to tell him about my past. Too many things intruded my mind now. There was no way that I could go back to sleep. I trudged myself out of my little nurses room and walked to the Dinner Hall, pretty sure that Sora would be there eating breakfast with the others. When I got to our table everyone except for Sora was there. They looked down at their plates and muttered hey extremely quiet as I sat at the table.

I figured that Sora had gone for a walk or went back to the cabin so I didn't ask where he was, instead I said hi back and ate a plain pancake. "Did the doctor say anything about you coming back to the cabin?" Roxas asked obviously trying to avoid a different topic. I nodded and said, "He said that I can come back tonight if I feel up to it."

I recalled the night before, after Terra had left the doctor came in smiling brightly while looking down at his notepad. He had looked up and said in soothing voice that I had recovered almost completely and mentioned that I was lucky to have Sora. I asked him what he meant but instead of explaining it he merely laughed to himself and started to jot something down in the notepad. He smiled at me once again and before he left he said, "You can go back to your cabin tomorrow, if you'd like." over his shoulder.

"You're doctor's hot." Roxas said softly. Axel looked down at his boyfriend and smacked his arm softly. "I'm gonna go back to the cabin, 'kay guys?" I said quietly. They looked at me worried as I got up. I had come over there looking for Sora and he obviously wasn't there, no point of sticking around. When I got to the cabin I plopped down on Soras bunk, not feeling like climbing up to mine. I grabbed my book which was surprisingly right next to Soras pillow. 'The God Box' was written on the top of the cover. I've read the book so much that I could practically recite it front to back but it never got old. Never. I was up to chapter thirty-eight when I checked the time. '_9:53 AM' _my phone blinked. Why wasn't Sora back? He didn't seem like someone who would go deep into a forest alone; he had common sense. I got up and walked over towards the lake where I thought at least one of the others would have been. When I saw Axels' flaming red hair I called out his name and waited as he got out of the water and jogged over to me.

"What's up?" He asked while he shook his head to dry his hair. "Do you know where Sora is?"

His face went serious but looked down at his bare feet. "What? Where is he?" He looked at me with a stern face and said, "Promise you won't get mad."

"Just tell me where the hell-" Then one thing popped into my mind. "Terra?" I was beyond pissed. I stormed off to the main cabin screaming at Axel all the way. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I deserved to know? What the fuck possessed you to let him go?" I was angry at Axel and the others but not as angry as I was at myself. I should have gone with Sora to breakfast. It was my fault not theirs but I never did like taking responsibility. I barged through his office door and found no one. As I turned to leave I remembered how last summer him and I had hung out in his cabin-like place numerous times. I quickly opened the door and flooded with anger at what I saw.

Terra was holding Sora down as he kissed him. I balled up my fist and collided it against Terras cheek. While he was still down I hit and kicked him some more. I know that sounded bad but the dude deserved it. Axel picked me up by my waist and carried me out of the main cabin. "Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed when he put me down. "Cause if I hadn't then you might have beaten him to death!"

"That was what I was trying to do! Are you blind or just stupid?" Just then Sora wrapped his arms around my waist and cried softly into my chest. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Why are you crying? Don't cry." I soothed him. "I-I shouldn't have gone w-with him." he said in between sobs. I picked him up and let him wrap his legs around my waist. "It's not your fault. Don't worry." I carried Sora back to our cabin and laid down next to him on his bunk.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he set his head on my chest. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing."

"I just didn't think he was that type of person."

"I didn't either." I kissed the top of his head softly.

"He told me that you didn't love me. That you were hiding from me. And I remembered this morning when you backed away from me. I thought; you know;" he paused for a while before continuing, "I thought that Terra was telling the truth. But that didn't mean that I wanted him." He sat up and looked me in the eyes before saying, "I don't care about your past. I really don't. Nothing that happened to you in your past could ever make me love you any less. You can tell me when you're ready. Just know that I personally can't judge you because of your past. I'm in no position to judge at all." he laughed and continued in a joking manner. "I don't care if you were a girl before. If you're into bestiality. That's you're prerogative. Just tell me what's eating at you whenever you're ready. Promise?" He held his pinky out looking for a pinky promise. I smiled and promised.

When I picked up my book he smiled and admitted to reading it while I stayed in the nurses room. "Paul reminds me of myself. I like it." he said as he laid back down and rest his head back on my chest. Somewhere in the middle of Chapter Forty Sora started to softly snore. All though it confused me how he can fall asleep in the middle of the day I ended up falling asleep not much longer after he did.

-Riku saved the poor defenseless Sora! YAY! :D Anyway, tell me what you think, good bad or indifferent.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize profusely for the long wait. I'm going to try my best to update more to make up for it. In the last chapter I mentioned a book called, 'The God Box'. I recently read it and I highly recommend it. It's by Alex Sanchez.

I'd like to thank:

_**iloveme5895**_, _**Hitomi Ao**_, and _**emosango23**_ for favoriting my story.

_**Mystical Moonstar **_for alerting my story.

_**Hallibel H **_and _**Hitomi Ao **_for the reviews.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, nothing else. No matter how much I want to own the characters.

_**Chapter**_** Ten**

I woke up hesitantly as the sun light crept through my window. Riku was still sound asleep when I looked back at him from the door. I smiled at him and decided I'd get his breakfast for him. He deserved it after what he did for me yesterday. When I got to the Dinner Hall and found the others I asked them what Riku had for breakfast yesterday.

"Just a plain pancake." That wasn't good enough. "Did he like anything other then pancakes last summer?"

"Uhm. Corn flakes and fruit loops." Roxas chipped in. "Bowls of cereal?" I asked. Axel shook his head and said, "Nope. A cup of two cereals together." He paused for my reaction and continued when I shot him a confused glare, "And no milk. Just corn flakes and fruit loops in a cup." I hit my forehead with my palm and walked over to the table of food. As I turned to leave the Dinner Hall my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey yo'." I greeted happily when I answered my phone.

"Hey there!" Tidus' voice said on the other side of the line.

"Tidus!" I said ecstatically before getting mad. "You remembered I'm alive! How amazing!" I said sarcastically. I texted him everyday that Riku was unconscious asking him to call me (I would have called him but he can't receive calls) or at least text back but he never did. He ignored me when I needed him. Why should I hold back my spiteful sarcasm? "Ah. I deserved that." he admitted quietly. "Hell yeah you do! Why haven't you acknowledged my existence before just now?"

"I was busy, you know, with...yeah; you know."

"No I don't know, Tidus. I needed you and you ignored me! There's no excuse for that!" I exclaimed angrily. I was so angry that I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up to see Riku looking down at me. "It's-" Tidus began to try to explain himself.

"It's not your fault." I finished his overused excuse. "It's never your fault. I gotta go. Tell the others I said hey. Bye." I hung up and handed Riku his cup of cereal. "There you go sleepy head."

"Wow. I friggin' love these, how'd you know?" Riku leaned down and kissed my cheek delicately. "You know..." I paused, looking down at the ground. "I have my sources."

"Hmm. Well then I'll just have to make sure not to do anything suspicious in front of your 'sources'; won't I?"

"You bet mister. No sleeping around." I said jokingly before planting a kiss on his cheek and taking his hands in mine. "Let's go for a walk." I needed to clear my head and, let's face it, fresh air with your boyfriend is the best way to do so.

Riku obliged willfully as we started walking the opposite way of the beaten path. I didn't care if it got me lost; well up until I actually got lost. _'Just my luck.'_ I thought as I looked around defeated. Just as I was opening my mouth to ask if Riku knew how to get back two things happened, a crackle of thunder interrupted me and Riku simultaneously admitted his inability to find the way back. Both proved my horrible luck. Then, just as I admitted my inner defeat, it started pouring. _'Thanks Lord. You __are a great help.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Ah! Now I remember where we are! There should be a small cave over there." Riku yelled over the rain. I had to admit, he was pretty sexy when he's soaking wet. By the time we got to the cave entrance we were entirely soaked. "Hmm. It was further than I thought. Oh well. We'll stay here until it clears up a little bit. We don't want you slipping and busting your head open, now do we?"

"Course not." I said as I started to sit against the cave wall. My phone began vibrating once again but this time it was to alert me that I have a text from Tidus. I ignored the vibration and looked at Riku who decided to sit next to me.

As if he read my nearly frozen mind he got up and went toward the back of the cave and came back with a pile of sticks. Just as I was about to make some caveman related remark he pulled out a box of matches and lit the pile on fire. Luckily, it wasn't long until the sky cleared up and we were able to go back to the camp. As we made our way to the camp I could tell something was eating at Riku but I didn't want to bother him about it so instead I just kept quiet, hoping that he'll work it out on his own.

"Aye! Where were you guys?" Axel asked once Riku and I turned the corner into the camp.

"In a cave." Riku muttered irritatedly before running his hand through his still damp hair and walking away without another word. As I turned to follow Axel shot me a worried glance and I just shrugged my shoulders.

After quite the effort to catch up with him I grabbed his hand and walked at his pace along side of him. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. If you don't want to talk about it then fine but don't lie to me as if I were born yesterday." I said, coldly jerking my hand away from his grip. He was obviously taken back from my sudden act of resentment but all he said was, "I'm sorry." and took back my hand.

The rest of the walk was done in silence but as he opened the door to our cabin he opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by a surprise visitor.

She got up off of my bed as we walked in as if in as much shock as I was in. Her surprised face was quickly replaced by a huge smile. "RIKU!" she screamed as she embraced him in a tight hug and, in the process knocking our intertwined fingers away from each other. "Who. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Kairi. Riku's fiance! Nice to meet you!" She held her hand out in a kind gesture but I was too surprised to take the hand of my boyfriends fiance.

-Ewwww! I know right! Just bear with me I have a plan! :D Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey! Ahaa. Anyways as I promised I'm updating more often...so far at least. Hope you enjoy this one.

I'd like to thank:

_**emosango23 **_and **_Hallibel H _**for the reviews.

__for alerting my story.__

_**nox-immortale **_for favoriting this story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

_ "Oh sorry. I'm Kairi; Riku's fiance! Nice to meet you!" She held her hand out in a kind gesture but I was too surprised to take the hand of my boyfriend's fiance._

"You must be Sora, the annoying roommate he tells me about." as she finished her introduction there was a loud crack, I'm still not entirely sure if that was thunder or my heart breaking. "Yea-yeah that's m-me." I stuttered, forcing the words to come out.

How could he not tell me he was engaged let alone had another relationship? Was he ever going to tell me about her? Was I just some sort of summer fling that he had no feelings for? I turned to look in Riku's direction and without looking him in the face I told him that I was going to hang out with Axel. To anyone else it sounded like, "I'm going to go hang out with Axel." but to Riku it was meant to sound like, "I hope that you choke on the smell of fish coming from her vagina, or better yet catch one of the seven unidentified STDs lingering within her; you stupid dickweed."

"Are you sure? You want me to come with you?" he asked as if pleading me to listen to his side of the story. "No. You and your _**fiance**_ should have some time together." I had to forcefully hold back tears at the mention of his fiance. _'I'm just your annoying roommate, after all.'_ I thought as I walked out. Just like I told Riku I would do I went and hung out with Axel. I guess you could consider it hanging out. I sat on the pier and watched as Axel and Roxas playfully dunked each other wishing that it could be Riku and I. How could he have been so inconsiderate about my feelings? How could he have led me on? Forcing back the intruding tears I got up and trudged away from the lake. I knew Roxas was staring worriedly after me but, in fear of crying, I didn't look back until I knew I was out of sight. Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks. I honestly don't know why I cried. I knew Riku for like a week, I shouldn't have felt that deeply about him, but I did, and I couldn't stop.

The next few days were as painful as they could have been. Kairi slept in Rikus bed with him and hung on to him throughout the day. Although Kairi didn't notice, Riku was obviously distant from her. Whenever they went to hold hands he would jerk his hand back and make up some lie about how it hurt. When she tried to kiss him he made up another lie about how he didn't feel good.

The best thing about the next days was when they went swimming with the rest of the cabin. By then I had told Roxas about Rikus fiance and even though he tried to hide his irritation I could tell that it was bubbling over in his mind. Kairi was walking up the pier to put her feet in the water but, as I said, Roxas was anything but happy about her and Riku's situation. Just as she stepped forward Roxas put his foot out, ever so slightly, and tripped her into the freezing cold lake. Everyone else, including her, just thought she merely tripped over her own two feet but Roxas and I laughed our asses off about it the rest of the day.

Riku tried to confront me about his fiance many times during the week but it always ended with Kairi interrupting to snag Riku and leaving me alone to wonder what he was going to say. I wanted to hear from him that she isn't really engaged to him that she's just some overly obsessive fangirl. I wanted to know that she isn't stealing my love from me. I desperately wanted Riku to tell me he loves me, to hold me while we read, to tell me that it's just some sort of mistake, but that was the hopeful Sora dreaming. The Sora that hasn't been hurt. The Sora that believes in the best in people, that believes and trusts. The childish Sora. The one that has been hurt too many times before. The one that has seen people he cares the most about be ripped and torn apart from him. The one that knows what people are able to do. The mature one knew deep down that it was just another heartache that he would have to deal with. Another relationship that he would have to move on from.

Just as I was about to give up on my childish thoughts Riku whispered, "Sora? You awake?" from the top bunk. As quietly as possible I simply said, "Yeah."

"Can we talk?" he asked in a desperate voice.

-Ahhaaa. Another chapter done. I got the idea of pushing Kairi in the lake from emosango23. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahaa. I'm on a roll! :D  
Thanks to: _**emosango23**_, _**phantombullets240**_, _**Shiona Acitiu**_,_** nichiibotsu**_, and _**CyborgAngel22**_ for your reviews! _**CyborgAngel22 **_for favoriting the story, also.  
Hope you enjoy this one.  
Disclaimer: Haven't put this up in awhile... I don't own anything but the plot.

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_ "Can we talk?" he asked in a desperate voice. _

"Course we can." I whispered while getting up from my bed as quietly as possible. We stayed silent until we were outside and even when we reached our destination there was still only silence. It's almost as if all the awake animals stopped making their natural noises to listen to us. The silence, to be honest, was unnerving. It bothered me. We both were struggling to find the right words to start off with.

"I didn't want you to find out that way, babe." Riku said softly brushing my hair out of my face. I jerked back and told him not to call me 'babe' as sternly as I could without letting him see me blush. "I am _**so**_ sorry that I didn't tell you but we didn't get engaged out of love. My dad arranged the marriage when I told him I'm gay. He's the mayor of Twilight Town and he couldn't have his fag of a son ruin his reputation. He arranged a wedding with his childhood friends daughter to make sure that I didn't become the billboard advertisement of homosexuality. I couldn't just tell him that I wasn't going to get married to someone I have no love for. I couldn't. I wish more than anything that I had the balls to stand up to him. If I knew that I was going to meet you I would have. I would have given him the piece of my mind that I wouldn't even begin to think of giving anyone if not for you." Tears swelled in his eyes as his voice dropped into a level of sincere remorse and desperation. "Please forgive me Sora. I never meant to hurt you." I embraced him in a tight hug as his tears began to fall. Maybe my wishful thinking wasn't as childish as I thought at first.

"Of course I forgive you. You're too cute to stay mad at." I pulled him into a deep kiss. "But what are you going to do about Kairi?" I asked quietly.

"He doesn't have to do anything about me." Kairi's voice interrupted. "Ahh! How long have you been there?" I asked surprised.

"Long enough." she answered before facing Riku and continuing, "You have an amazing thing going for you right now, I'd be the home-wrecker of the year if I made you go through with this wedding. I should go back home soon. When I go back I will inform your father that I cannot go through with the wedding because my heart isn't in it." Her eyes denoted the truth in her words as she spoke. "I can't do what your father nor my father expects of me anymore and it's about time that I tell them that." She gave Riku a friendly kiss on the forehead before giving me a hug and going back into our cabin.

"If your father went through all the trouble of arranging the marriage then why did he send you to an all boys camp?" I asked. "He isn't the sharpest crayon in the box." He answered smiling as we kissed again. I eased my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as we deepened our kiss. He pushed me against the wall as his kisses made a trail from my lips to my neck. A moan escaped my mouth as he eased my shirt off.

"I told you they'd make up. No one can stay mad at Riku for long." Roxas tried to whisper with no prevail causing Riku to drop me. "What. The. Hell?" I said as I got up and dusted myself off. "You don't have the same charming looks as I do and god knows I can hold a grudge." Riku added as he handed me my shirt.

"So, you guys break up because of Riku's fiance and the day you guys get back together you wanna jump in the sex sack?" Axel pointed out. Unfortunately, I knew it was true. Whether I admitted it or not I was still hurt. "Yeah pretty much." Riku said grabbing my ass. I tried to ignore it and hide my blush as I asked for the time.

"Two something."

"Let's get some rest, babe." I sighed, grabbing his hand and going back into our cabin.

-Ugh. My chapters are getting wayyy too short for comfort... Blehhh. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**{{ A/N: Kay here's another chapter. I'm sorry that this one has taken longer than expected, I've been completely unmotivated for this story. This is in Riku's point of view. Tell me what you think, be honest. I want to know if you think that it's freaking amazing but I want to know if you think that I should burn all of my story notebooks and become a recluse out of shame of my horrid writing skills, also. Anyways, yeahhhh.  
Thanks to: **_**nichiibotsu**_**, **_**Hallibell H**_**, **_**Shiona Acitiu**_**, and **_**phantombullets240 **_**for your reviews! **_**sprees4life**_** for alerting the story.  
Disclaimer: Uhh. Yeahh... no. Not a chance. I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters used in this story. }}  
-**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_"I don't deserve you." I said quietly.  
"Yes you do." Sora whispered from his place in my lap. "You didn't hurt me on purpose. It's not like you were expecting to meet me. I know that if you had a say in the marriage you would have chose not to go through with it." _

_ "How can you have that much faith in someone who you've only known for three months?" I asked, continuing to run my fingers through his wet hair._

_ "I have no reason not to." He must have seen the confused look on my face because he continued. "It's like disowning a dog before he shits on your carpet or one of the many things taboo that a dog does. Why would I not trust someone if they haven't proved to be untrustworthy? I like to start off new friendships with a clean slate, which includes trusting them." His thinking was naive, but I couldn't help but find myself agreeing with him. I've never met someone that trusting before._

_ "You're an amazing person, you know that?" I whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Duh! I mean come on! I'm freaking awesome!" he joked. _

Feeling something get off of me, I opened my eyes to see Sora sitting in front of me yawning tiredly. While I pondered when exactly we fell asleep Sora leaned over and kissed me and returned to his spot in my lap. We were almost back asleep when a sudden splash of freezing cold water was dropped on us. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I sat up quickly and hit my head on the wood planks holing up the top bunk. "That is r-really c-c-cold." Sora said through chattering teeth. Axel stood by the now soaking bed smiling brightly. "Get up, lovebirds. Xigbar wants us at the lake house in an hour." I got up reluctantly while muttering various insults directed towards Axel under my breath. "There's only one shower open. Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion are using the other three." Axel said as we walked to the bathroom that wasn't being used. Just as I turned to tell Sora he could go first I heard water turn off followed by Roxas announcing that he's done. "Roxyyyy!" Axel whined. "You were suppose to stay in the shower so they'd take one together." My face heated up as I took cover in the bathroom that was occupied by Roxas.

"You what!" I whispered angrily to Roxas who had just finished putting on his boxers. "Hey, it was Axel's idea." Was all Roxas said to defend himself before grabbing his clothes and running out of the bathroom. Letting out a sigh I began to undress and started the water.

Contrary to what Sora had said the night before, I knew he was too good for me. Too good to be true. Which, in it's own little way, is true. He wasn't real, more like an elaborate illusion that my mind decided I needed. An elaborate illusion that would, in the next week, be torn away from me. The past three months were a blur. They went by too fast to actually expect to keep him as my boyfriend. Too fast to actually enjoy it. It wasn't fair. The one person who showed me to love without restrictions is being ripped out of my life faster than I could tell him that I really, truly do love him._ 'Why is it so hard to say?' _I thought, mentally kicking myself in the face. He deserved so much more than I gave him, so much more than I could give him. I couldn't give him the love he so desperately needs. The comfort he longs for. I can't even utter the three words that will tell him how I feel. I know I love him because of the simple fact that I've never felt this way toward anyone since my mother died. Even before she died I noticed that everyone who I had actually loved, were ripped out of my life. Despite my protest, we were torn apart; and just like the others, Sora and I will be torn apart too. So what's the point? What's the point of telling him I love him if we were going to be ripped apart in a week?

I sighed, defeated. That wasn't a good enough reason to withhold the verbalization of my love, I knew that... so why? Why can't I?

I turned off the water and got ready for the day ahead of us as quickly as possible while ignoring my self-conscious doubts and inability to vocalize my love.  
Right when I pulled my pants to my hips I heard a loud knock from the other side of the door followed by Axel saying, "If you don't hurry up I'm gonna have to piss on you."

"I'm out. I'm out. Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I walked out pulling my shirt over my head and running into someone. Before I could see who it was we both tumbled to the ground. "Ahaa wow Riku. If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." I heard Sora say jokingly from under me. "Ha ha. You're hilarious." I said while I helped him up. He pulled me into a deep kiss before walking out of the cabin, leaving me wishing we had more time together. I sighed trying my best to suppress my worries as I threw on my socks and shoes along with a random shirt I found in my bag.

The lake house roared with laughter and talking as I walked in. As I wondered where the rest of my friends were, Lexaeus stepped onto the plate form and coughed obnoxiously into the microphone to shut everyone up. Despite the fact that it was annoying beyond comprehension it obviously worked because as I made my way to the hard-to-miss redhead everyone turned to the front and quieted down to a slight whisper.

"We're throwing a party tomorrow night in the Dinner Hall to send you guys off happy and whatnot." I rolled my eyes. It's not like I was going to go anyway. Just as I turned to leave Sora grabbed me by my hand and looked me in the eyes before asking if I would go with him.

Despite my mind screaming no, I found myself nodding in agreement. _'Dammit, what did I just do?'_

Oh ho ho ho. -Clears my throat- Anyways. Again, I apologize for the long ass wait. This chapter just wouldn't cooperate with me and then I got all caught up in drama and whatnot. I also want to apologize for the suckiness... yeahhh.

This probably isn't the place to ask but oh-fucking-well. I may or may not do a sequel to this. Yay or nay?

So yeah, review, favorite, alert. (:


	14. Chapter 14

**{{Five months, two computers, three bags of Pixie Stix, a two liter bottle of pepsi, and countless insomnia filled nights later I finally regained my motivation for this story.**

**This chapter is in Riku's point of view. Tell me what you think.**

**I'd like to thank anyone who has stuck by me for this long wait and I hope that it is worth the wait.}}**

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

"This isn't fair! You must be communicating with them." Sora whined, putting his rod next to me on the ground before stretching his arms. I can understand why he would be complaining after all we spent hours of fishing and he only caught about five or ten while my bucket was nearly full with almost twenty.

"I don't have magical fish powers. I can't communicate with them." I said bursting his bubble.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You swim well… a little too well." He said playfully.

"Yes, because every good swimmer almost dies in a pond." I joked.

"Give it up, Fish Boy! I found you out!" Sora screamed as he jumped to his feet with a twig in his hand.

"Now that you know my secret I can't let you leave this fight alive." I played along, laughing quietly as I grabbed a stick as well.

"If I cannot defeat you, I do not want to live! En garde!" He said, taking a fencing stance, with his left hand on his hip and his right arm extended, pointing at me with the tip of his stick. I took the same stance and started the play fight.

After about five minutes of fencing Sora was able to defeat me. I fell to the ground dramatically holding the spot he poked me. "Ahh… You have defeated me, young knight." I said as if I were in excruciating pain and out of breath.

"But 'twas an empty victory for I have killed my love!" He continued, expertly putting the back of his hand to his forehead. I let out a laugh before grabbing his hand and pulling him on top of me.

"Don't cry, my knight. One last kiss is all I need." I announced before sitting up and kissing him passionately. I felt him shift his position so that his legs were wrapped around my lower back and his arms were slung around my neck to deepen the kiss.

"I think they went fishing over here." We heard someone say loudly. Sora jumped off of me quickly, picked up his fishing rod and started pretending to be fishing.

"Are you sure we should go looking for them? They might be having sex." Someone else pointed out. I knew that voice belonged to Axel; it was loud and obnoxious, just like him.

I moved over to Sora and asked him if he wanted me to show him how to fish. Before he could answer Axel came out from behind a tree and yelled, "It's okay guys, I was wrong. They're not having sex." After being told that it was okay Roxas and Demyx came out from behind him and greeted us happily.

"Why are you fishing?" Roxas asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because Marluxia told us we had to help get the fish for dinner." I informed him as I helped Sora up and dusted myself off.

"We should get these to the kitchen soon, Fish Boy." Sora said jokingly.

"Since we fished you guys carry our things." I said before walking off with Sora.

When we made it back to the camp Marluxia found us almost immediately. "Where's the fish?"

"Axel's bringing it. He should be here in a few minutes." Sora explained.

"How much did you catch?" The assistant chef, Xion asked as she made her way to Marluxia.

"All together we caught like twenty or thirty." I answered. Marluxia nodded his head and turned to go back to the kitchen with Xion following alongside of him.

"I hate you, Riku." I heard Axel say from the bottom of the trail, carrying the buckets. After Axel, Roxas came down carrying the fishing poles followed by Demyx; who was, of course, empty handed.

"You could've given Demyx something to carry." I suggested as I made my way towards them. I took the buckets from Axel before telling Demyx to come with me to the kitchen with the fishing poles. When we finished putting the fish away we made our way to the sports cabin and handed the fishing poles to Lexaeus, the sports director.

"Where's Sora?" I asked when I got back to the cabin and saw that he wasn't there.

"He went to the town with Kairi and Xigbar to get things for the party." Roxas answered from his spot in Axel's lap. As I made my way to my bed I noticed that all of my things were poured out onto it.

"Who went through my stuff?" I asked looking around. "Who went through my stuff?" I asked again, more sternly, after waiting a minute with no answer the first time.

"We shooed him off, it doesn't matter, right?" Roxas said without looking at me.

"No! That's not 'right'. Who went through my bag?" I asked a little louder, getting angry.

"Terra." Axel answered quietly.

I balled my hands in a fist and stormed off towards the main cabin. When I made it to his door, I barged in furiously.

"What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you." Terra said calmly looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Why were you going through my things?" I asked, ignoring his remark as he got up and I walked closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Riku." He said remaining calm. I, however, was no where close to being calm. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't bullshit me. What were you going through my things for?"

"Get your hands off me." He demanded before shoving me away. "I was just curious." He answered while fixing his tie and collar.

"Curious about what?"

"The extent of yours and Sora's relationship, of course."

"It's none of your damn business, Terra."

"I found these in your bag." he paused to hold up an unopened box of condoms. "What's the matter? Too scared of the commitment? Or is Sora just not into you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Oh my, did I strike a nerve?"

"Just shut up and give me back my things."

"I remember when you'd go through three or four boxes of condoms in a month. I swear if I were you my dick would fall off by now from lack of usage." He said as he got up and handed me the box.

"I don't need to have sex to be happy with him."

"Yeah I'm all for the celibacy crap but I also flipped through some of your notebooks. You went on and on about how you can't even tell him you love him." He paused to glance at my expression before continuing, "That's a bit pathetic don't cha think? He must feel so unappreciated, I know I would."

"You obviously know nothing about human emotions. I care about him more than you'd ever imagine." I retorted, as I turned to leave but before I could open the door Terra put his hand against it and leaned into me. "When you change your mind I'll be right here, with condoms of my own." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine.

"I can assure you that I will not be changing my mind." I said as I pushed him aside.

I wouldn't leave Sora for anyone-let alone _him_ and he's an idiot for even considering it for a split second.

"What's wrong?" I looked up, a bit startled, to see Roxas looking down at me with sincere concern written across his face.

"Nothing." I answered trying to smile believably but when I realized I failed miserably I changed the subject. "Where's everyone?"

"Axel and Demyx went swimming and Zexion went to find a quiet place to read." He said still worried about me. "Sit up here with me." He suggested quietly while patting the empty spot next to him. I tossed the box of condoms on my bed and climbed up next to Roxas. "What's wrong? Tell me the truth."

"Do you think Sora hates me for not telling him I love him?" I choked out, as I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course not! What would make you think that?" Roxas replied without hesitation.

"Terra pointed it out and it just got me thinking."

"He's a jealous idiot; don't think too much into anything he says." Roxas reassured me.

"I guess." I let out a sigh, realizing that he was right. I shouldn't think about what Terra says but I couldn't help but feel like a dick. I knew I loved Sora yet I couldn't say it. I thanked Roxas for the talk and climbed into my bed to take a midday nap.

**{{Again, I'm sorry it took so long. It's almost over, just two (maybe three) more chapters to go. (:**

**Review please.}}}**


	15. Chapter 15

**{{I'm trying to update faster to make up for the five month break.**

**This chapter will be in both Sora's and Riku's point of view.}}**

_**Chapter **_**Fifteen…**

When I woke up I noticed Sora peacefully snoring beside me. I laid still and stared at him, a bit disoriented for a few moments, entranced at his oh-so apparent beauty. It was beyond heart warming. His eyelids fluttered a bit as he rubbed his nose with his palm and rolled over on his side, facing me. I just sat there wondering what I did to get him-to deserve him. I sighed in complete bliss before grabbing my phone, which was vibrating, from my pants pocket.

"_**5 missed calls from Dickk"**_

It blinked. I sighed, this time in annoyance. There's only one person I saved in my phone under 'Dickk'-my _lovely_ daddy.

I got out of the bed as quietly as I could and snuck around behind the cabin before calling my voicemail.

"You have two unheard massages. First unheard message." The automated voice said through my phone's ear piece.

"Heyyy fagg." I heard my dads' voice slur his words drunkenly. I quickly deleted it, not caring enough to listen to it all the way through, and continued onto the next voicemail.

"Answer your phone, Lady." He said into the phone a little less drunkenly. "I know that you're probably too busy getting AIDS from your roommates but I kinda figured out a reasonable compromise. Call me back when you get this." With that being the last message, I deleted it and hung up.

After thinking about it for a few moments I decided against calling him back. I didn't want anything to ruin my good mood after waking up to Sora's gorgeous face. I know it sounds corny but tonight's the party and after tomorrow I won't see him again until, _**maybe**_, next summer. Whatever the compromise was, I could hear about it tomorrow, when his secretary picked me up. I'm determined to make the next two days about Sora and I. Screw everyone else.

I glanced down at the time on my phone before shoving it back into my pocket. It was seven thirty two. About an hour and a half was left until breakfast. I trudged back into the cabin where everyone was still fast asleep.

I made my way to the bathroom, maneuvering masterly through everything that could make a loud noise and possibly wake the others up. I closed the door behind me and jumped into the hot shower after stripping off my clothes.

After almost twenty minutes of soaking in the scorching water and washing I turned it off and slid out of the shower carefully. I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed a pair of boxers from the piles of neatly folded clothes beside my bed.

I vaguely remember Sora stirring me awake long enough to clear the bed of all of my things that were spilled out by Terra. I crawled back into bed before I could see what he had done with everything other then clothes. I couldn't really care less about where everything was anyway. It's not like I needed anything else right now.

I pulled the boxers on and snapped the elastic against my waist out of habit before shaking my hair to get some of the excess water out. Sora stirred, adorably wiping some drips of water off of his button nose with his thumb.

I stand there, admiring the chestnut haired boy for a few moments, still running the towel through my now semi-soaked hair. I felt my lips curve into a smile as his eyelids fluttered before slowly opening.

I looked casually back at the piles of clothes as if I was looking through them to begin with as his eyes fell on mine. His face lit up with a slight smile while he rolled onto his side to face me and rested his head in his palm. "Morning." He said groggily, still sporting his small but bright smile.

"Morning, Gorgeous." I whispered in reply before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead.

I slipped on a pair of my old ripped blue jeans as Sora moved into a sitting position and yawned tiredly.

"Is there something on my face?" Sora asked, making me realize that I had been staring at him. I felt my face redden a bit as I shook my head and searched for something to say.

"Did you, uh, sleep well?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah, I had this dream that I was freaking flying." He paused to put his arms out like an airplane. "Freaking flyin' man!" I let out a small laugh as his face brightened. "Did you, Riku?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would actually sleep that long. It's surprising." I replied. I went to bed around three in the afternoon yesterday. Usually, when I do that, I wake up around ten or eleven at night.

"You slept like a log." Sora started with a smile. "You fell outta' bed and just kept sleeping; Roxas and Axel had to pick you up and put you back on the bed. It was funny."

"Yeah, I do that a lot." I stated with a smile. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and flipped it open to check the time. "It's eight 'oh two." I told Sora. "You wanna grab a shower before breakfast?"

"I got one last night." He answered while he stood up and stretched. "Let's see if we can help with breakfast or something."

"Okay." I agreed as he threw on some jeans that were sprawled across the floor, where he had taken them off a few nights back. Sora grabbed my hand as we walked to the kitchen to see if we could help.

It turns out we could. Sora and I spent the next hour flipping pancakes and putting everything on the main table. Larxene made it obvious that if we hadn't 'talked every five seconds and been so annoying' it would've taken less time. Oh well. They're lucky we finished everything before nine. Hell, they're lucky we even offered to help. I didn't bitch back at Larxene for Sora's sake. He looked genuinely happy running around helping out. Only God knows why that shit would make him _happy_. Regardless of the fact that I _hated_ doing what they didn't want to, I couldn't help but smile when Sora skipped past me bright with joy.

Spending an hour helping out with breakfast did come with a reward. Sora and I were able to grub on some plain pancakes before the herd of teens scrambled in.

"Roxas and I were gonna head up to that waterfall lake thing for the last time. You two love birds wanna tag along?" Axel asked while he and the rest of the cabin sat down at the table around Sora and I.

I didn't have to even look at Sora to notice that he tensed. I can't imagine why-I mean I _**only**_ almost died there. "I'd kill to swim a bit." I answered without hesitation. It was killer hot outside and if Axel hadn't offered to go to the waterfall lake I would have went to the lake on camp grounds anyway.

Sora glanced at me as if to ask if I was sure. I shot him a reassuring smile before saying, "I won't almost die this time."

A smile spread slowly across his face as he said, "As long as Riku goes, I will too." And with Sora's agreement, the four of us trudged along to the waterfall.

When we got there we didn't waste anytime to strip off everything but our boxers and jumped in. Sora and I spent most of the time kissing and splashing while Axel continuously dunked Roxas.

It was amusing watching Roxas splashing around trying to get Axel under the water only to be dunked by him again. It was like watching a cat mess with a mouse-hilarious and cute at the same time.

After almost two and a half hours of goofing around Riku and I started getting burnt so we decided to go to the cabin for some sunburn medication.

"Are you sure you brought it?" Riku asked skeptically as I rummaged through my bag for the second time.

"Yeah. My mom is a real nut when it comes to protection." I answered without removing my eyes from my bag. "Ahh! Here it is!"

I pulled out a small tube of Aloe Vera Sunburn Relief and tossed it to Riku. He studied it over before squeezing some onto his fingertips and rubbing it in on his cheeks.

When I finished rubbing it in I looked at Riku with a smile. "You didn't rub it in all the way." He looks at me questioningly before starting to rub his face again.

"C'mere, it's still not in all the way." He sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "I'm not used to rubbing anything in." He defended himself as I started rubbing the sunburn cream in. When I finished I smiled reassuringly.

His green blue eyes stared at me quietly as I positioned myself awkwardly. "Why are you staring at me? Do I still have some on my face?" I asked grazing my fingers over my cheeks.

He shook his head before opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something. "You're… You're just massively… beautifully gorgeous."

I felt my face redden as he leaned in closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. We've kissed a lot during the past three months but I swear, every time we do, my heart skips more and more beats than the last time.

"I-I love you." He stuttered out slowly and softly as his face grew red and yet his eyes stayed on mine with determination. Before I could respond our lips crashed together forcefully. Maybe pressing my lips against his was my way of responding but either way it didn't take long for Riku to set me on my back softly and lay on top of me with his knees on either side of my waist. Our bare chests rubbed together as he deepened the kiss passionately. I let out a small moan when he started to make a trail of kisses down my chest to the hem of my boxers where he pulled them down and took my member into his mouth without a moment's hesitation.

It felt amazing as the tension in my lower abdomen grew in intensity and Riku quickened his pace. Clenching a fist full of bed sheets I moaned his name again, this time louder. Just as I thought the tension couldn't get any more overwhelming, Riku gets up and walks to the door. "Ri-Riku?" I heard the door open and close before the click of the lock sounded off.

"Shh, I just had to lock the door." He answered, brushing my bangs out of my face and pressing his lips against mine again. His right hand stayed securely on my cheek while the other grazed the floor around us searching for, what I assumed the condoms. "Under the nightstand along with the lube." I whispered as my breath hitched in my throat. He pulled them out from their hiding place and squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers.

Riku inched a single finger in my entrance for a little while, before adding another one and moving them around to stretch it out. When he decided that it was stretched enough he pulled off his boxers and slipped a condom onto his large member.

For a few minutes he just pulled in and out slowly, trying to figure out which spots made me moan and which didn't but after awhile he picked up his pace, hitting my sweet spots continuously. Our bodies moved in unison and our moans mashed together as we both came closer to reaching our climax.

Riku stayed on top of me, lightly kissing me in between his panting, for an extra few minutes before rolling onto his side next to me and slinging his arm over my still exposed and somewhat damp chest.

"I love you too." I said when my breathing finally calmed. Riku looked up at me with his blue green eyes and a smile crept onto his face as he replied with, "You better." jokingly.

I closed my own eyes and drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.

**{{This was probably the most awkward chapter I've ever written. First sex scene I've ever written so sorry if it kinda, ya'know, sucks. **

**Review please.}}**


End file.
